


Dead boy walking

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Based on Heathers, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Cunnilingus, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Riding, Strap-Ons, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, you'll have to wait for the 2nc chapter for the horny stuff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Not only has Sylvain abandoned his friends to join the popular kids, but he also blew his chances for a peaceful last year of school.How is he going to spend his last day alive? He has a few ideas...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 34





	1. Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Sylvain is dead, absolutely fucking _dead_.

And he has nobody to blame but himself, right? As always. He always fucks everything up.

Not only he left his group of friends to get it on with the popular ones, something really _really_ shitty to do considering that they have known each other since childhood and now he’s giving them the cold shoulder, but he also fucked up the only chance he had to survive this hellish last year in this hellish academy for rich obnoxious kids his father has insisted so much he went to – he should’ve just found a job and be content with that.

He just… he hadn’t been able to help it: the party at Edelgard’s house he was invited to was going great, but then they started to drink. Sylvain remembers feeling hands on him – maybe it was Dorothea? – and he did his own share of touching; if things went well, he could’ve gotten to third base with someone… but things of course rarely go Sylvain’s way.

At first he thought he heard wrong, but no, he was right: they had begun talking shit about his old friends and look, ok, maybe they are nerds, but… but Sylvain still cares about them.

\- Hey, take that back! -, he slurred, while the alcohol kept him from shutting up, because this was a really bad idea.

They laughed as he tried to defend them, they fucking _laughed_ , the assholes – and why did he want to spend time with these fake bitches anyway?

\- Aw, I didn’t knew you missed your friends so much. Weren’t you the one who left them? -.

Now, Sylvain has always found Hubert irritating, but he always wore his usual fake smile when he opened his trap just to please him. This time, however, this time that voice only made him angrier, and he had no intention on holding back.

He walked – or wobbled would be more accurate – towards him with the intent of punching his ugly mug, but that’s not what happened, oh no. In some ways, it could be either better or worse than that: it was in that exact moment, in fact, that Sylvain felt really sick in his stomach and, before he could help it, he threw up on the guy.

Sylvain doesn’t know what’s better: the affronted expression on Hubert’s face, or the angry screech he let out when Sylvain told him to lick it up if he was so mad about it.

Oh, that was fun… _Oh god he’s going to die._

If there’s a thing everybody knows about Hubert, is that he has a lot of connections; he’s going to make his life a living hell!

Hold on, Sylvain, maybe it’s not so bad: he’ll soon graduate and he’ll be out of this damned school… admitting he survives ‘till the end for the finals.

Oh no, he’s so screwed.

No, he can’t think this negatively; there must be something he can do.

He could always fly out of town – with his father’s money it shouldn’t be a problem. But enrol to a completely different school at such a time of year would be most inconvenient, not to talk about the fact that his father would never approve of something like this, and without his money there’s nothing he can do.

Maybe he should just resign himself to his end. Yeah, that made sense.

Unless…

Maybe it’s because he’s drunk, but he’s been just hit by the thought that, if this is his last day alive, shouldn’t he enjoy it?

He only has a few hours before he has to go to school. He should make the most of it.

He’ll probably get beaten up for trying, but there has always been a certain someone that Sylvain couldn’t help but to care for, even if he has abandoned him to join the popular side of the school…

That’s it. He’s going at Felix’s.

Felix was just enjoying a good night of sleep when he hears the sound of the window opening.

He immediately jolts out of the bed, ready for whoever may come; sure, he’s half-asleep and in his pyjamas, but he wasn’t going to run away. Whatever this burglar wants, Felix is not going to give it to them.

Of course, when he sees Sylvain, he’s surprised.

Not only he looks like shit – really, it looks like he just got out of a fight – but also… what the hell is he doing there?!

\- Sylvain?! -.

\- Felix! -, Sylvain exclaims, advancing, although wobbly, towards him, - My guy, my dude, my pal… -.

\- What are you doing in my room? -.

This time, Felix whisper, not wanting to wake his father – or worse, his brother – up. He wouldn’t want them to make the wrong assumptions.

Sylvain grabs Felix’s shoulder, or it would be better to say he leans completely on it, and only now Felix notices his expression: he looks dazed, but also weirdly happy and… smug?

_Pretty_ , his fiendish mind suggests him, but he’ll die before admitting it.

\- Felix, I’ve taken a very important decision… -.

Shit, this sounds serious.

\- What is it? -.

\- I must ride you ‘till I break you -.

Silence.

Now, this thing can go two ways: first, Felix throws him out of the window, because really, what the hell does Sylvain think he’s doing, or second, he takes him for his words.

He can’t deny how tempting the second option sounds, but… but there are too many things that don’t sit right with him with how all this is playing out. He needs to know more.

Too bad that Sylvain has apparently other plans and he gets closer, hands on Felix’s hips, and god this feels so nice, no wait!

\- Sylvain! Slow down! -, he says as he tries to stop him, and thankfully it works. He didn’t really want to punch him in the face; just kidding, he always kind of does.

He certainly wasn’t expecting puppy dog eyes coming from him, however.

\- Felix please! Please listen to the wishes of a dead man -, he begs, falling on his knees and, if anything that creates more questions instead of answering them.

\- Dead man? What? -.

\- Felix, they’re going to kill me! -.

At this point Sylvain has hugged Felix’s waist and pressed his head against his stomach and, despite everything, Felix still tries his best – which isn’t much, all things considered – to soothe him, petting his hair.

\- Who’s going to kill you? Sylvain I swear, you’re not making any sense -.

It’s with a heavy sigh that Sylvain tells him everything. Every. Single. Thing.

He can’t help a smirk as he narrates when he vomited over Hubert, and even Felix chuckles – “he deserved it”, he says.

\- Felix, I know I fucked up. I left you and I’m _so sorry_ about it -.

These words are true: Sylvain regrets leaving his friends alone, he regrets having abandoned them. If he could go back in time, he’d change everything, but it’s never this easy, isn’t it?

\- Look, it doesn’t have to change anything, this -, he continues, - Tomorrow, you can even join them and hunt me down, I don’t care, I just… -.

Yeah, Sylvain, what the hell are you trying to obtain with this?

He shakes his head, beginning to stand up again, trying to ignore how much his head spins at that.

\- Nevermind -, he mutters, - That was… that was stupid of me I’m sorry -.

\- _Wait -._

Sylvain stills, looking down at Felix.

He can’t see him very well, but from his expression he bets he’s blushing; he wishes he could see him better: he’s always so cute when he does that after all.

\- Ok -.

It takes a moment for Sylvain to process Felix’s voice, and he just stares at him, dumbfounded.

\- … What? -.

\- I said ok! What, are you daft? -.

Not even Felix’s usual prickliness is enough to distract Sylvain from the fact that he’s just agreed to his request.

Is… is this a dream?

Sylvain’s looking at him as if he just grew a second head, and it’s irritating.

Is Felix regretting saying yes to this dumb request, however?

He would’ve said yes, if only Sylvain hadn’t seized his lips in a heated kiss – Felix’s first, by the way – and grabbed him by the hips, keeping him close as he pries his lips open with his tongue, and Felix can only comply.

It still feels surreal that something that he dreamed of so much is actually happening in such weird circumstances, but hey, why should he complain? At least it’s happening.

_Oh god, it really is happening._


	2. Here’s an option that I like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've decided to split the last chapter in two. First and foremost it's time to take care of Felix.

This feels unreal, but it isn’t a dream.

Sylvain has never felt so focused in all his life as he is now, as he carefully picks Felix apart with every kiss. He wasn’t expecting him to be this into it, but hey he’s not going to complain, especially considering that, if he even dares, he’d be just punched in teeth with no hope of getting laid, and he really needs a good fuck, now more than ever.

Felix is surprisingly responsive, and it’s now that it hits Sylvain: they’ve been running around each other like two idiots for a long time without doing anything about it. If Sylvain had gathered enough courage to do this before, maybe things would be different now, but as Felix reminds him when he – quite aggressively – bites at his lower lip, maybe it would be better if he thinks about that later and not now.

\- … Bed? -.

\- Bed -.

They settle in quite nicely, with Sylvain that gently pushes Felix until he falls down, following suit.

\- Just remember -, Felix says between a kiss and the other, - Dad and Glenn are still here. We wouldn’t want to wake them up -.

No, that would be terrible; even Sylvain recognizes that – he’s not a complete fool. Too bad: he wanted to hear Felix scream, at least for his last day on this earth, but he supposes he should be thankfully even just for the fact that this is happening.

\- How do you want me? -.

Oh, if that isn’t a phrase that would get Sylvain hard in a moment – and in fact he can feel his cock twitch in interest at the sound of Felix’s voice.

\- Well… -, he begins, - You still have the thing? -.

“The thing” being a strap-on set that he bought him last year as a gag gift. Sure, someone would say that something like that is a really bad idea for a gag gift, but Sylvain really wanted to get the idea across that he _really_ needed to get laid – and that he wouldn’t have minded being his first, though he never said this.

He remembers how mad Felix got that time – he would’ve strangled him with it if he hadn’t given him his actual present then – but this time there’s a particular shine in his eyes; he looks intrigued to say the least.

\- Yes, I have it -.

Oh, the _implications_ of what he just said.

He wanted to throw it in the trash, that’s what he said when he received the gift, but apparently, that wasn’t really the case since Felix still has it.

Has he ever used it? And with who?

Despite knowing that he should be the last one to do so, Sylvain can’t help but to feel a tad of jealousy creep inside his mind: who dared deflower Felix like this?

Of course, he voices none of this and instead, a grin forms on his face.

\- Ooooh? Felix! You never told me -, he says, mocking offense but staring at him with a sharp gaze, - And who was the lucky boy who got to try it… -.

At that, not being able to hold his gaze anymore, Felix covers Sylvain’s face with one hand, almost pushing him away – but Sylvain holds steady.

\- Who do you take me for? I haven’t used it -.

\- Then why do you still have it if you’re not using it? -, Sylvain asks, - Seems too big of a risk keeping it, considering that good ol’ Rodrigue could find out any moment -.

This time, it takes a moment for Felix to reply. He looks conflicted.

\- I was… -, he hesitates, - I was waiting -.

\- Waiting for who? -.

Even in his drunk mind – though he’s considerably sobered up – there’s only one way Sylvain can interpret the gaze Felix shoots him, and now he feels even more like a true bastard of a man.

\- Were you waiting for me? -.

Felix answers with a hungry kiss, which Sylvain prefers to the uncomfortable conversation they would’ve had otherwise, even though sooner or later they’ll have to talk about it, but not now.

Now, he has something else to focus on, something deserving of all his attention.

For now he decides he’ll think about the strap later on; he wants to focus on Felix first.

The small whimpers that leave his mouth when Sylvain begins to press kisses along his neck, the way his body shivers and arches at Sylvain’s touch, the way Felix closes his arms around his neck, keeping him close as if he’s afraid that he’ll vanish if he lets go… everything about this is perfect.

\- Is this how it’s gonna go, then? Shouldn’t I be taking care of you? -, Felix asks, and Sylvain looks up to him.

\- That can wait. I want to take care of you first -, is what he says before diving in again, nipping at Felix collarbone while his hands keep travelling lower, until he brushes Felix’s crotch with his palm.

Felix’s body jolts at that sudden contact, and he moans. Sylvain is quick to gently shush him, though.

\- Didn’t you say Rodrigue’s here? -, he whispers, and he smirks at the way Felix looks away.

\- It’s your fault -, he whispers back, and Sylvain could not be prouder of himself in that moment.

\- I can always stop, you know… -.

\- _Don’t you fucking dare_ -.

Sylvain resumes kissing Felix then, hands that are slowly pulling down the other’s pyjama pants, caressing the uncovered skin.

If there’s something he can say about Felix is that, despite being one of the biggest nerd he knows, he has fantastic legs. Sylvain would spend an eternity worshipping them, and even if realistically speaking he doesn’t have that much time, it just means he’ll have to make do with what he has.

He lets the pants fall on the ground, moving back so that he can lay kisses on Felix now completely exposed legs. He doesn’t let not even a place go unkissed, and he even leaves a bite on Felix’s inner thigh, making him shiver.

\- Do it again -, he orders, and who is Sylvain to refuse such a delicious offer?

By the time he moves to nuzzle his face against Felix’s crotch – eliciting another small whimper from him – his legs are a mess of bite marks and hickeys, a beautiful canvas only for the two of them to see.

Sylvain smirks when he feels how wet Felix’s boxers are, but he decides not to comment on it or else he knows he’d get stomped in the face and he doesn’t want to blow this up now of all times.

Besides, he can’t wait anymore.

In a moment, Felix’s boxers are on the floor as well, and Sylvain doesn’t waste any time swirling his tongue against Felix’s cock, lapping at his entrance and moving up again towards the sensitive nub, keeping up this motion until Felix is a mess under him.

Soon a hand finds its way on Sylvain’s hair, grasping his short red locks to push him closer with a strength that Sylvain has no choice but to obey to – not that he would’ve wanted any other way – as Felix begins to rock his hips against him. He probably isn’t even realizing he’s doing this, taken by all these new sensations.

When Sylvain takes the nub between his lips and sucks, Felix’s entire body shudders and he has to bite is lips in order to contain the loud moan that’s risking to escape his lips.

And that’s all it takes for him to come, his body shaken by spasms at the way Sylvain keeps going until he’s satisfied, and only then he raises his head to look at Felix.

He’s gotten a few glances while he was going down on him, but only now he can see how truly wrecked he is. It’s a vision he commits to memory, knowing that it will be what will make him keep going when tomorrow he’ll have to face his last day alive.

Sylvain himself isn’t less of a mess: he still hasn’t cleaned himself from all his saliva and Felix’s juices on his lower half of the face, and he still doesn’t when he goes back to attacking Felix’s legs, actually smearing some of that on the other, who will surely feel sticky soon.

In his movements, he’s begun to rock his body against the mattress.

He feels entirely on fire, and if he doesn’t do something about it he’s going to explode, he’s sure of it.

\- Felix… -, he whines, - _Please_ -.

\- Please what? -, the other asks, and it takes a moment for Sylvain’s brain to register that he’s not that teasing, that it’s an actual question.

\- I need you, please -, he says then, moving up until his lips are a whisper away to Felix’s, - _Now_ -.

Felix kisses him, and Sylvain can feel that, this time, he’s way more sure of himself than he was before – maybe the orgasm made him bolder.

His gaze is curious as they pull away; Felix seems eager to go on and Sylvain, well, he’s more than eager, especially with the way Felix is looking at him, like he wants to eat him up – and let’s be honest, he’d let him do that in a heartbeat.

\- Tell me what to do -.


	3. I need it hard, I’m a dead girl walking

It takes more than expected to figure out how Felix is supposed to wear the strap – “If only you’d stop moving for a second”, “You’re the one moving!” – but eventually they manage.

Even just by looking at the dark blue dildo – Sylvain thought specifically of Felix when he bought it – he can’t wait to get that inside his ass, but they mustn’t rush.

They night is still young; they can take their time.

Sylvain guides Felix to the bed again, lying down beside him, and he kisses him again.

He wants to enjoy this, and he wants Felix to enjoy it too, even if his erection would like to disagree, but for once he tries to ignore it.

\- God, you’re beautiful -, he mutters, but he doesn’t leave Felix the time to complain about his incessant blabber because he’s kissing him right again, and again, and again, and again.

He rolls on top of him and he keeps kissing him, cradling him between his arms. It’s during moments like this one that he remember how small Felix is, but this only makes him want to pull him closer.

Ah, he regrets so much not doing it earlier. Things would’ve been so much better…

He has to cover his mouth or else the yelp that would’ve come out of it would’ve been heard by the entire neighbourhood. Did Felix…

\- Ouch! What was that for?! -, he exclaims, massaging the butt cheek Felix has just slapped.

\- I tried to tap your shoulder, but you didn’t respond -, Felix shrugs, looking far too smug about this than he should, - What? I thought you’d like it -.

_That’s beside the point_. Of course he liked it, but still…

\- What is it? -.

\- I want to… -, Felix begins, his hands all over Sylvain again, - I want to go on -.

\- I didn’t peg you for the eager type -, Sylvain smirks, but in all honesty he can’t blame him.

\- If anyone’s doing any pegging, that’s me -.

Sylvain gasps.

\- Felix! Such language! -.

He’s truly a man after his own heart.

Another slap on his ass makes Sylvain understand that playtime’s over. It’s time for the main event.

Man, he’s excited.

Thankfully for them, he really thought that night he was going to get laid at the party, so he brought a small vial of lube with him. It’s in his jacket pocket.

Not to be dramatic, but leaving Felix’s bed is the worse. He can’t wait to get back to that beautiful warmth.

Being in a hurry only makes him sloppier, however, and it takes him a while to actually find it.

When he does, he turns around and he sees Felix tapping his foot against the mattress; boy, he’s really eager. Well, so is Sylvain.

He goes back to Felix immediately, kissing him with feverish strength as he settles on his lap.

The search for lube has softened him a bit, but all it takes is feeling Felix against him, the way his hands caress his body only to grasp his length, to get fully hard again.

\- F-Felix… please… -.

He shivers at the way Felix smirks. He could do anything to him and he’d be just happy to take it.

Oh god does this mean he’s a bottom?!

He gets distracted and yelps when Felix bites at his collarbone, as if to punish him from getting distracted. If that’s the punishment, Sylvain wouldn’t certainly mind to receive some more.

\- The lube, Sylvain -.

\- Yeah, yeah, I got you -, Sylvain replies, handing the lube to Felix, but he still doesn’t give it to him, - You sure you want to do this? I can take care of it if you’re not… -.

He’s silenced by a kiss, as Felix snatches the lube from his hand. He’s tired of this idles chitchat.

\- Ok, ok. Got the message -.

He shivers when, after applying lube on his fingers, Felix brushes against his backside. It’s so cold.

\- Are you just going to go straight to it? -, he asks.

Felix looks at him, perplexed.

\- I thought it would be better. Do you want to fool around some more? -.

\- As long as you kiss me, I’m fine with whatev… -. Cut off again by a kiss.

Eh, he could get used to this.

At this point, he expected Felix to just start preparing him, but when he braces himself for penetration, he finds that Felix must be not that against taking things slow: he begins circling his entrance with a delicate touch. Maybe he needs to get used to this too.

He gradually applies more pressure, but never enough to actually penetrate him. It feels so _good_.

\- Feliiiiiix -, he whines, pushing his hips down, but Felix stops him with a firm grip.

\- Didn’t you say you wanted to go slow? -.

\- Oh c’mon Felix -, Sylvain huffs, - Not _this_ slow -.

There’s a smirk on Felix’s lips, something that Sylvain never thought he was going to see, and damn it all, it gets to him; more than anything, however, it’s the way he slowly pushes his finger inside what really gets to him, and Sylvain has to cover his mouth or else the entire neighbourhood would’ve heard him.

He hears Felix click his tongue at that, but otherwise he doesn’t stop him.

\- A shame… -, is all he says, and _oh_ Sylvain feels him so much, like never before.

\- _Next time we’re doing it at your house_ -.

Next time… next time…

There isn’t going to be a next time, Sylvain is fully aware of this, and yet… the idea of a next time does things to him.

\- Yes, next time -.

Soon, a finger becomes two, and Sylvain is finding himself rocking against Felix’s hand already.

It’s not enough for him to come – that would make such a bad impression – but it’s also not enough in general. Sylvain wants _more_ ; he wants to wreck himself on Felix’s cock, getting fucked so much that he forgets about even his name. That’s what he wants.

\- Felix, pleases -, he moans, but he gets shushed by a kiss on his lips.

Well, yeah, maybe it’s for the best: he’s going too fast. They should slow down, if Sylvain doesn’t want to get hurt – even though maybe he wouldn’t mind that very much.

Still, it doesn’t take him much time to feel that aching again.

\- C’mon, I’m ready. Pretty please, Felix? -, he begs him, and this time, it seems that Felix wants the exact same thing.

Sylvain whines when he feels suddenly empty, but Felix isn’t one to waste time, and he goes immediately to lube the dildo up. Finally. Sylvain can’t wait anymore.

As soon as he’s done, in fact, he straddles him again, resting his weight with one hand on Felix’s stomach.

\- You ready? -.

\- I should be the one asking you that -, Felix replies, but Sylvain just chuckles.

\- Oh, I’m just _peachy_ -, he says, and he lowers himself.

In retrospect, maybe he shouldn’t have done that in one go: his body aches, and Sylvain finds himself short of breath.

\- You dumbass -, Felix mutters, not knowing exactly what to do to make it better… but then his eyes fall on Sylvain’s shaft.

When he takes it in hand, beginning to move his fist up and down, it turns out that it was the right thing to do; Sylvain has to bite his lips in order to hide his moans as pleasure slowly overtakes the pain.

\- Oh god, Felix… It’s amazing -.

\- Then _move_ -.

Well, Sylvain doesn’t need to hear it twice.

He can barely hold his voice when he actually begins to move up and down on Felix’s cock; he feels so full and good that he wants to scream. He wants everybody to know, but he knows that something like that would only cause them problems, so he does his best to shut up. It’s not so hard when he lowers himself on Felix, kissing him with a hunger that only now he’s allowing himself to feel.

He doesn’t bother going slow; he did say that he was going to break him, right? Well maybe he should’ve said that he was going to break himself, but who cares. Semantics are for sober people.

What really gets to him, however, isn’t the sensation of Felix’s cock up his ass, or well, that also gets to him, but not as much as the way Felix is looking at him, like one would look at something precious. He doesn’t deserve that gaze, but as much as he’s aware of that, he also isn’t selfless enough to point it out; he will take every ounce of affection he can.

Damn, he looks so wrecked even though Sylvain is the one who’s doing all the work.

He truly is beautiful.

With that pretty view under him, it doesn’t take long for Sylvain to come; he’d be embarrassed about it if only he wasn’t that shameless of a person.

He can’t help but to send Felix a sheepish glare however, when he notices that he’s gotten Felix’s shirt dirty with his cum – he should’ve removed that – but Felix just shrugs; given how absent Rodrigue and Glenn are, he knows he can manage to hide it without any of them finding out.

He should move, but he doesn’t want to; he loves the sensation of being full too much. He’d live like this, if he could.

Man, he’s such a slut.

Eventually, however, he has to move, because Felix is getting restless and he tries to get Sylvain off of him, which causes in turn his cock to move inside Sylvain and _ouch_ , this time it hurts.

\- I get it, I get it -, he mutters then, finally letting the dildo slip out of him, flinching at the sensation of being suddenly so empty.

He at least manages to fall beside Felix and not over him – he’s sure he wouldn’t have liked that. His body aches for the effort and he feels so tired that he doubts he’ll be able to move any time soon.

… He should leave, though, shouldn’t he?

Yes, it would be for the best.

As soon as he begins to move, however, he hears Felix’s voice asking:

\- Where are you going? -.

He wishes he didn’t speak; now things will be much more awkward. It’s like all the excitement from before has vanished, and Sylvain’s already beginning to regret what he has done.

He tries to put on a cheerful front, however, and he chuckles.

\- Well, it would be weird if I stayed, right? -, he says, but as he’s about to actually get up, Felix stops him by grabbing his hand.

\- Why? -.

It’s such a simple question, but Sylvain doesn’t know what to say: he should be honest, he should apologize, but he can’t come up with anything, not when he realizes how pained Felix has sounded in that moment – even though he’s sure he would deny it if he said anything about it.

He tries to return the question, then:

\- Why not? Do you want me here? -.

And finally, Felix will finally tell him to fuck off…

\- Wouldn’t be the first time you come crashing in at night -.

… Or maybe not.

It’s true: when that asshole Miklan still lived in the same house as him, it happened more often than not that Sylvain has had to escape to Felix’s house to stay the night without a warning, so Rodrigue and Glenn wouldn’t find his presence weird.

If Felix really wants him to stay, however, he has no qualms about it. It would be nice to spend other nice moments before he has to kick the bucket.

\- Ok… ok… -, he mutters, joining Felix again. He’s surprised by the way the other is immediately over him, hugging him like a koala, maybe in fear that he’ll leave again.

\- Hey, put the thing away at least! -, Sylvain chuckles, feeling the dildo against his thigh.

\- As if a freak like you wouldn’t like it -, Felix jokingly replies, but he takes the strap off at least, letting it fall on the ground.

They should clean them up, lest someone else finds out, but if Felix isn’t worried about it, Sylvain won’t be either. After all, he knows for a fact that Felix would kill both Glenn and Rodrigue if they try to enter his room unannounced.

When he joins Sylvain again, they lie in silence, with Sylvain that moves so that he can rest his head on Felix’s chest.

It doesn’t last long, however, because soon Felix asks him, with soft voice:

\- What happened? -.

Sylvain doesn’t necessarily want to make Felix privy of what happened, but he figures that he deserves to know; it would be only fair.

It’s with a heavy heart that he tells him everything, leaving not even one small detail unsaid.

He doesn’t miss the way Felix smirks when he recounts vomiting on Hubert, and honestly he can’t blame him – dude deserved it.

\- … And that is all -, he mutters in the end, waiting for Felix to say something.

The other’s silence weighs heavily on him, but he’ll be patient. It’s a lot to unpack after all, he knows that.

\- Is this why you said you were going to die? -, Felix asks eventually. Straight to the point as always.

\- C’mon, Felix, you know I’m as good as dead now -, he says, but Felix won’t stand for this resignation.

\- Is this how you’re gonna go? You won’t even fight back? They’re just some assholes. You’re better than them -.

_You’re better than them_.

Only Felix would say something like this.

\- Let’s… How about we talk about it in the morning? -, Sylvain tries to ask, because really, he doesn’t want to talk about it. All he wants to do is enjoy these last few moments of peace of with the only person that has always understood him, the only one who can always manage to see behind the mask he puts on every day, the one… the one he betrayed, when he decided to ditch his company in favour of the more popular people.

It’s obvious that Felix doesn’t want to drop the subject, but after a moment of thinking about it, he sighs.

\- Ok, fine, but I won’t let you run away before we deal with this, understood? -.

Sylvain nods. Of course Felix wouldn’t let him go, and knowing that he wouldn’t sends a warm feeling buzzing inside his chest.

He’s spent so much time trying to fit in, to finally feel wanted by somebody else, when all he had to do was to turn to Felix.

God he’s such an idiot.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep, and how can he not? It’s been a while since he last felt this at peace, even though that feeling of dread for what will come at school hasn’t left.

At least he knows he can count on Felix, whatever happens.

He may have fucked up big time, but maybe – and just maybe – things could get better. He can only hope, if anything, because he doesn’t want to drag Felix with him.

He doesn’t deserve it.

No, he doesn’t…

On the other side of the bed, Felix is deep in thought.

There are too many things going on inside his head for him to fall asleep any time soon, and he’s trying to put his thoughts in order.

First of all, he just had sex with Sylvain, and it was _amazing_.

Maybe the context isn’t exactly the best one, but Felix has been wanting this for so long that in all honesty he couldn’t care less.

But then, there’s another thing, because apparently Sylvain’s doomed because he fucked up with the popular group in school.

That’s a harder topic to tackle, but Felix’s still convinced that Sylvain is exaggerating; not that they won’t try to make his life a living hell, because he’s aware of how things work in that school, but he’s sure Sylvain can handle it. Beside, this is his last year there, so he just has to resist a little bit and then he’ll be free.

Besides, he hasn’t accounted for Felix: he’ll protect him no matter what. Part of him almost doesn’t want to do it – Sylvain’s the one who walked away from him after all – but it wouldn’t be right.

Not that this means that Sylvain won’t have to do something to gain his forgiveness, but let’s be honest, the sex they just had is almost more than enough. Oh god, does this mean that Felix’s easy? No, it must be only because he’s been pining for Sylvain since basically forever.

Still, he won’t let anyone break him more than he’s already broken.

If those assholes try to lay their hands on him he’ll cut them down without hesitation, and that’s a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand it's over
> 
> this was supposed to be just a pwp one-shot. f for me


End file.
